


Pink Letter

by minoniim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoniim/pseuds/minoniim
Summary: Chanyeol’s letter flew to wrong desk, and it just happened to be Baekhyun’s. But Chanyeol reallynot like the brunette.





	Pink Letter

_Exhale_ , _Inhale_. Chanyeol try to calm down and looking around, hoping that no one was around yet before he put down his confession letters onto his crush’s desk, _Do_ _Kyungsoo_. Chanyeol has been in love with Kyungsoo since juniors, but never brave enough to confess, and he decided today is the day where he will confess to the shorter male, but of course, not face to face and by just a letter. He put down the letter and flee out from the classroom.

Baekhyun is your typical nerd classmates, always get the higher marks, secretive, but he is really cute, like _really_ but no one want to date him just because he is a nerd. He does not wear any thick glasses beside he really take care of his appearance, just nerd. Baekhyun always that early bird he is, so he already in class room after Chanyeol flew off, he put down his bag carefully and slightly gasped when he found a pink untitled letter, he snorted a little, _really?_ _Pink?_ _Huh._

He carefully open the lid and read the writing,

_Dear_ , _Kyungsoo_.   
_I’ve_ _been_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_ _since_ _juniors_. _Will_ _you_ _go_ _out_ _with_   _me? If yes then please wait at school yard after school._

_Your_ _future_ _boyfriend_ ,   
 _Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun snort, like a real snort, that was funny and stuff when he slowly registered everything, _Chanyeol_ _loves_ _Kyungsoo_.... Baekhyun shake his head and keep the letter inside his bag safely, 5 minutes before school start, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol lanky body enter their classroom with flusters face while glancing at Kyungsoo who look calm and ready to start the day, Baekhyun smile at that.

School was extra long today to Chanyeol, he really can’t wait to see the result of his confession, did it go well, did Kyungsoo also like him and more thought. He now at the school yard and calmly waiting for his crush or maybe _soon_ _boyfriend_ , Chanyeol blushed at the thought of he and Kyungsoo together. What a cute couple that would be! After 2 or 3 minutes of waiting someone finally tap his shoulder and with ecstasy he turn around just to be greet by a short, almost the same height with his crush, but maybe slightly taller and drowsy eyes and look much like puppy— Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol scoff, “What do you want?” Baekhyun give a taller small smile before open his bag and start searching for something, Chanyeol wait for the puppy to found what he need to be found, and Chanyeol slightly taken back at the similiar pink letter in Baekhyun’s grasp. _What_ _the_ _hell_.. “How can you have that?!” Chanyeol grab Baekhyun’s shoulder rather harsh that a normal grab, Baekhyun whine a little at how the harsh treatment he got from the taller.

“You know my name...” Instead of answering the question, Baekhyun blurt out his thoughts, Chanyeol gritted his teeth, “Fuck, I asked you! How can you have that?!” Again Chanyeol squeeze Baekhyun’s shoulder hard, and maybe Baekhyun would get a bruise just by a squeeze. “I-I don’t know okay! It just happened to be on my desk!” Baekhyun said, shivering at how close they are now. “You read that?” Baekhyun gulp at the question, look down at his shoes, he slowly nodding his head. Chanyeol, furious, and he feel embarrassed yeah well, he is the as lame as it is he is a school heart throbbed, so he really need to keep up his image.... What image? That kind of playboy and a jerk, of course.

But now, the nerd knows his embarrassing and the confession, he can’t calm down, he really can’t. So Chanyeol grab Baekhyun’s wrist and close the gap between them while whispering, “Forget about this, understand?” Chanyeol said, voice dangerously low and teeth gritted together as he spoke the words. Baekhyun shiver at how close they are now and how deep the other’s voice but he take a breath and shake his head, No, he cannot forgets any of this. The response only make the giant mad and he think maybe, maybe the smaller guy already went nut. “No.... I can’t forget this, nor I want to forget this either.” Baekhyun said, look up and searching for the taller’s eyes so he can look into it.

They both held some eye contact contest but ended soon when the taller sighed and remove his eyes from the drowsy looking eyes, “Fine, what you want me to do for you not to spread this over the school?” Chanyeol asked, crossing his hands over his chest and foot thumping furiously, Baekhyun grin and a moment Chanyeol thoughts Baekhyun are beautiful, but he shake his head mentality. “I-I want you to be my boyfriend!” Baekhyun said and beaming at the boyfriends words, Chanyeol look at Baekhyun like Baekhyun just grew some eyeball, “What the hell? You fucking know I love Kyungsoo right?!” Chanyeol yell at the still beaming guy, Baekhyun once again nodding, “I know, but please? I-it won’t be long, I promise you..” Baekhyun spoke still beaming but somehow Chanyeol can spot a sadness in his eyes.

What is it about Baekhyun and the sadness when he said those words? It hunt Chanyeol down a moment but again shake his head mentality, _Baekhyun_ _doesn’t_ _matter_ _to_ _me_. He thinks. Chanyeol eventually agree with Baekhyun, don’t get him wrong, he just want all of this end quicken than anything.

Today should be the first day of them being couple but well, Chanyeol being the jerk he is of course he is gonna avoid Baekhyun and even insult Baekhyun like how Baekhyun being poor and maybe Baekhyun got fleas in his hair but Baekhyun just smile and laugh at Chanyeol like Chanyeol just makes some hilarious jokes, and that pissed Chanyeol more. Baekhyun cling in Chanyeol arms and nuzzles his nose into Chanyeol arms, try to find some warm since winter is coming and the weather kinda chilly but Chanyeol hates it, he hates it how he think the other are small and cute it’s annoy him. So Chanyeol push Baekhyun until Baekhyun’s bum hit the ground hard and he caught Baekhyun’s shock expression but soon turn into grinning face and get up tap his bum to remove the dirt and intertwine their hands again, Chanyeol silent all the way to their home.

It’s a second day since they “together”, and when Chanyeol arrive at the school he can hear people whispering that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are dating since some students saw them together way back home yesterday, Chanyeol feel sick, the not so called rumours (since it’s true) make him sick, Baekhyun make him sick. He accidentally see Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo smile at him and come toward him and congratulate him about the relationship thing and Chanyeol just smile and nodding, not beaming like usual when he can talk with his crush, it’s all because of Baekhyun. Soon he see Baekhyun beaming at him and frantically waving his hand to him, Chanyeol roll his eyes and turn his feet away from the smaller, and he failed to catch a disappoint and dejected expression of Baekhyun.

It’s their third days together, and after Baekhyun pleads at Chanyeol about they go to date together, so here they are having date at Chanyeol’s home yard. Baekhyun giggle all the time today and it’s annoy Chanyeol because Chanyeol find it cute and how Baekhyun’s puppy eyes turn into crescent when they smile. Baekhyun try to cut some kimchi and Chanyeol don’t know what get into him that he purposely shove his hand to Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun cut his finger, and Chanyeol smirk but his heart say otherwise. Baekhyun just smile and say it’s okay even though Chanyeol didn’t utter a single apologise.

It’s their fouth day together and Chanyeol start making out with some girl at school garden, he purposely tell Baekhyun to come here (thanks to some student that willing to send his words to Baekhyun), while he grabbing other’s body he hear something like metallic thing fell hit the ground and he turn to face the shock but again gain his conscious and smile and excuse himself.

It’s their fifth day together and Baekhyun didn’t show up at school today, Chanyeol think it’s lonely and he missed the scent of strawberry and vanilla. Chanyeol want to ask where the brunette goes but he forgot that he doesn’t have the brunette’s number to begin with and he don’t know where Baekhyun live. Chanyeol just shrug and continue his day with more calm and peaceful with his friends around and stalk his crush.

It’s suppose to be their nineth day together but Baekhyun never show up again. He honestly missed the other presence and it’s annoy him, he then start feel guilt toward Baekhyun at all of his past behaviour, and maybe, Baekhyun didn’t show up because he can’t take it anymore and that Baekhyun already move out from the town, he shiver at the thought and he asking around the school if they knew Baekhyun’s address, and turn out Kyungsoo is Baekhyun’s neighbours. After school, Chanyeol rushing out with Kyungsoo because he really want to apologise and meet the boy, after a long day at school (not listening to any lesson) he finally realise, he, Park Chanyeol, loves Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol stumble in front Baekhyun’s house and ring the bell countless, until an old couple come out with red eyes and angry.... mix with sad expression? “Who are you?” The mom asked and Chanyeol gulp at the harsh tone, Chanyeol eventually introduce himself and the couple look at each other and allow Chanyeol in. After setting down, Chanyeol try to start the conversation, “Can... Can I see Baekhyun?” the reaction he got suprise him, he never expect the reaction, the couple now bawling their eyes and Baekhyun’s mom make some “Follow me” motion, Chanyeol slowly get up and follow the woman into the couple’s car, Chanyeol didn’t ask them where they bring him to, he just think that maybe Baekhyun’s want to live alone in some nice apartment so they will bring Chanyeol to the apartment to meet the lovely boy. But he was wrong, they are now at memorial park, confused why they are here, Chanyeol ask them “W-why we are here...?” Baekhyun’s mom just quiet and she hand him a pink letter. Chanyeol open the lid with his shaking hands,

_Dear my lovely ex boyfriend, Chanyeol_

_If you get this letter that’s mean I already not there to annoy you, and I grant the promise isn’t? That it will not take a long? You know why I want you to be my boyfriend even you hate me, even you love Kyungsoo and this all happened just because your pink letter flew to my desk instead of Kyungsoo’s? Because.... I love you, I’ve love you since junioirs too, just like you love Kyungsoo~^^ And the other one... I want you be my part of my last memories since I lived. I suffered from.... lung cancer, Chanyeol, it’s already my last stage of cancer, But I’m happy since you were apart of my memories! I’m sorry for being a burden but I really enjoyed it, Thankyou Chanyeol, I love you._

_Your worst ex-boyfriend,  
Baekhyun._

And Chanyeol finally look up and he spot the familiar name _._

__**Rest** **In** **peace**   
**Byun** **Baekhyun**  
 **May** **6,** **1992 -** **November**   **17,** **2010**

and for the first time, Chanyeol cry hard while screaming Baekhyun’s and I’m Sorry’s, Baekhyun’s parents witness that and cry even harder than they ready are.

**Author's Note:**

> Some kudos and Comments will be very appreciated! also I’m suck at end story...


End file.
